No Number
by Sekai Roronoa
Summary: Traduction d'un super doujin qui s'appelle No Number. Zoro va-t-il laisser parler son coeur ? Oui, non? Venez lire et vous saurez ! SCHOOLFIC/Yaoi/Zosan.


Bonzour (o^_^)o

**Disclaimer : A Oda-sama, cet auteur tant vénéré qui nous tortures avec de beaux mâles m(T_T)m**

**Rating : K+ pour langage familier et petit yaoi (mais vraiment c'est rien -.-')vers la fin.**

**Auteur : SxZ-Fanclub**

**Pairing : Zoro & Sanji of course.**

**Résumé : Traduction d'un super doujin qui s'appelle No Number. Zoro va-t-il laisser parler son coeur ? Oui, non? Venez lire et vous saurez**

* * *

C'est en cette belle journée que commence une heure de cours dans le lycée Grand Line. Les élèves discutaient en attendant l'arrivée de leur professeur.

La porte de la classe s'ouvre soudainement :

- « Reprenez vos places, la sonnerie a déjà retenti depuis longtemps. »

- « Excusez-moi. Professeur vous êtes en retard, vous vous êtes encore perdu dans le lycée ? »

- « Tais-toi long-nez. »

Le dit long-nez reprend sa place sans broncher.

- « Bon je fais l'appel. Dîtes moi le nom des personnes qui sont absentes. »

- « Professeur, ça ne s'appelle pas faire l'appel. »

- « Je t'ai dit de te taire long-nez. »

Au fond de la classe une jeune fille à la chevelure bleue demande la parole.

- « Ehm, professeur … On dirait que Sanji-san.. n'est pas encore là. »

- « Tch, sourcilles encore ? Ce gosse.. » pensa-t-il.

La porte coulisse brutalement, accueillant un jeune homme grand, et blond aux yeux bleus.

- « Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler sourcilles. »

Il avait des pansements sur la figure et une expression ennuyé sur le visage. Les élèves murmuraient des choses comme : « Il s'est battu ? » ou « Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

- « Je suis vraiment désolé, je suis en retard. »

Zoro le toisait de son bureau, pas du tout étonné.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as eu au visage ? »

- « J'ai décidé de descendre les escaliers en glissant. » dit-il avec un sourire niais.

De ce côté Usopp le regardait bizarrement en pensant « Non, non, non, Sanji-kun. Tu étais clairement en train de te battre. »

- « Peu importe, va à ta place. »

La porte coulisse à nouveau brutalement (ils vont finir par casser cette porte si ça continue)sur un homme aux cheveux roses mi-longs avec une sorte de masque en cuir, tout en gueulant :

- « EH BLONDINETTE ! MA LECTURE N'EST PAS FINIE ! »

- « Oh, désolé. La cloche a sonné.

- « OI ! JE ME CHARGE DE TON GRADE ! JE SUIS PLUS IMPORTANT QUE LA CLOCHE ! »

- « Ah c'est vrai ? »

- « QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE ATTITUDE ? »

Zoro intervient :

- « Oh, oui, oui. Je suis désolé professeur Spanda. Je lui en parlerais. »

Pendant que Sanji prenait place à côté de Vivi et lui disait bonjour, Zoro essayait de faire sortir Spandam de la salle.

- « JE NE M'APPELLE PAS SPANDA ! »

- « Ah, professeur Rwanda ? »

- « C'est encore plus faux ! Tu te moques de moi ? »

Spandam criait toujours son injustice en fond sonore, et le professeur Roronoa le fit sortir de la salle en un gros claquement de porte.

- « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

- « Hm, quoi ? »

- « Tes blessures… Sanji-san, récemment on dirait que tu te bats exprès… »

- « ..Haha. Bien que non. Je suis juste un fauteur de trouble, je me bats toujours pour quelque chose. »

_..Oui exprès… C'est fait exprès._

_Parce que, si je ne le fait pas,_

- « Oi, sourcilles. Toi aussi. Tu viens en salle de conseil après les cours. »

_Il m'échappera des mains._

- « ..Ouuui. » Dit-il en souriant la main posé sur sa joue.

_N'est-ce pas, Zoro ?_

_Tu es vraiment un lâche._

**Dans la salle de conseil après les cours..**

- « Bordel de merde, à quoi tu penses ? C'est bientôt la remise des diplômes. Ne va pas faire n'importe quoi qui te causera des ennuis dans cette période. »

- « Ha. Mais je me suis juste battu avec ceux qui m'ont cherché. Je ne les ai jamais provoqués. »

- « Encore, tu as utilisé de le gardé dans tes limites pour ne pas être découvert. »

- « Oh ? Tu en connais des choses. »

- « Bien sûr crétin. Et..

Il mit sa main dans la poche intérieur de la veste de Sanji devant son regard surpris, et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Il le posa sur la table.

..Ceux-ci aussi. Au moins débarrasses-toi de l'odeur. Je ne peux pas t'aider si quelqu'un derrière moi te découvre..

Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »

- « Faire quoi ? » Dit-il, comme si il ne connaissait pas la réponse.

- « Fait ton innocent. Tu le fait exprès. Montrer que tu te bats et que tu fumes. Tu sais exactement ce que tu fais, je te demande qu'est-ce que tu cherches à obtenir en faisant cela. »

Il sourit.

- « Pour t'avoir, pour que tu me regardes vraiment…Pas en élève, mais "me" regarder. Tu n'es pas conscient n'est-ce pas ?

C'est pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me fuir, non ? Parce que tu as réalisé qu'en tant que professeur, tu maintiens tes distances ? Zoro. »

Sanji avait maintenant posé sa main sur celle de Zoro attendant sa réaction.

_*°x°*°x°*_

_- Hah ? Attend, hey, c'était quoi ça ?_

_- Zoro._

_- Pourquoi tu n'utilises plus d'honorifique* ? Juste hier c'était « nii-chan » . Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- Je ne veux plus._

_- Ce n'est pas une question de vouloir ou pas, je suis âgé de 10 de plus que toi._

_- Mais je ne veux pas._

_- Je vois.._

_Il vivait juste à côté de chez moi. Sanji était encore un enfant qui vivait avec son grand-père. Il semblait qu'aucun de ses parents n'était dans les environs et son grand-père était le propriétaire d'un restaurant. Pourquoi avais-je à le garder ? Je ne sais pas comment traiter les enfants. Quand j'ai commencé à le considéré comme un adulte, pour une quelconque raison, il s'est encore plus attaché à moi. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai quitté ma maison pour aller à l'université. La prochaine fois que je l'ai vu, il avait 14 ans. C'était le jour où je lui ai demandé de l'enseigné pour ses examens._

_Pour être honnête, j'étais choqué. « Haha ! Tu n'as pas changé d'un poil ! Zoro » Ce gamin était déjà à la hauteur de mes épaules. Avec ça, petit à petit, je commençais à réaliser que j'étais en difficulté. Ce n'était plus une expression pour le « voisin adoré nii-chan ». Ce qui m'a sur la piste c'est quand il a choisis cette école. J'ai su comment il se sentait…mes propres sentiments aussi. Mais.._

___*°x°*°x°*_  


Zoro avait maintenant enlevé sa main de celle de Sanji.

_Je ne peux pas répondre._

- « N'utilises pas mon prénom. Appelle-moi professeur comme tu es sensé le faire. »

_Pas tant que tu es un élève._

- « Je ne veux pas. »

Zoro le toisait d'un regard dur. Sanji s'était levé de sa chaise.

- « Je parle à toi Zoro. Ne sors pas n'importe quoi. Les trucs comme élève et professeur, je me fou de ça. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Le blond défiait le vert du regard, « Ton silence me dit.. » jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mettre sa main dans la poche intérieur de la veste de Zoro. Il y prit le paquet de cigarettes.

- « ..Que j'avais raison. Tu le sais. A propos de mes sentiments. »

Le professeur retint la main de l'élève qui tentait d'allumer la cigarette et pris le briquet en même temps. Il soupir.

- « Je suis sans voix. » Le vert regardait le briquet, espérant qu'il s'allume tout seul.

- « Et ? »

- « Si par exemple, je connaissais tes sentiments.. il se passerait quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me suggère de faire ? »

- « Eh bien… »

- « Les élèves et professeurs n'ont pas d'importance ?

C'est important, espèce de sot ! Zoro venait de jeter le briquet qu'il tenait en main de colère.

- J'ai ma position à considérer

_Comprends._

- Je ne suis pas comme vous, enfants. »

_S'il te plaît comprends._

_Je ne peux pas te répondre._

Une faible voix sortit de sa bouche :

- « Je ne suis pas un gamin…

- JE N'SUIS PAS UN PUTAIN DE GAMIN ! » Il venait de retourner vivement vers Zoro.

- « Tu es complètement puéril. Bulldozer ton chemin à travers tout, et salement égoïste.

- Garde ça en tête, faire des choses comme ça ne me feront pas t'accepter. »

Sanji restait debout à le regarder, quand les larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues. Il attrape Zoro par le bras et finit par lui dire :

- « Ne me ment pas… !

- Ne prend pas ce ton supérieur. Comme tu connais mes sentiments, je connais ta réponse, sinon tu n'agirais pas comme ça. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi tu gardes ça pour toi ? Pourquoi tu ne me dit pas ta réponse ? Je veux juste entendre tes sentiments ! Je veux l'entendre de tes propres mots !

Sanji faisait dos à Zoro, et le retourne d'un coup en le prenant par les épaules.

- C'est tout ! Professeur, élève, est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire d'en être concerné ? »

- « Lâche-moi. » Dit-il en poussant le bras du blond.

- « ZORO ! »

- « Cette discussion est close. »

Zoro tenta de partir mais fut retenu par le bras de Sanji qui avait attrapé le sien.

- « NE PARS PAS ! Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot ! Tu fais tout pour m'éviter, encore ! Pendant encore combien de temps vas-tu continuez à fuir ? Espèce de lâche, tu ne peux même pas me faire face ! T'as les chocottes, c'est pathétique ! T'es juste un bon à rien connard ! Idiot !, Imbécile !, marimo inutile ! Dit quelque chose crétin… ! »

- « Espèce de morveux.. ! »

Zoro s'était retourné, l'a attrapé par le col et l'a embrassé. Sanji est resté sidéré. Le vert le plaqua au mur tout en continuant le baiser, ses lunettes étaient tombées à terre et le blond gémissait contre sa bouche.

- « Attend.. »

Zoro avait mis un doigt dans la bouche de celui-ci pour l'empêcher de parler. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser et coulissaient jusqu'à s'assoir par terre. Ils mirent fin au baiser en haletant.

- « Ah~ Merde. Putain pourquoi tu es obligé de te jeter sur moi avec tant de désespoir ? Si je ne me distance pas, je suis dans de gros ennuis.

Sanji était resté étonné. Il reculait la tête pour voir le vert et lui dit :

- « Est-ce que ça veut dire que.. »

- « Je n'en dit pas plus. Tu peux le deviner, non ? Si tu n'es pas un gamin comme tu le dit. »

Silence.

- « Ah, je pense que je suis un gamin parce que je ne sais pas. Désolé. »

- « Pourquoi tu …Ah, putain ! Je te l'ai dit ! Attends jusqu'à la remise des diplômes ! Tant que tu es un élève, je ne peux pas te répondre. »

- « ..Alors, quand j'aurai mon diplôme ? »

- « Je te dirait clairement ce que tu voulais entendre, à propos de mes sentiments. Alors attend. Aboutis à tes études. Est-ce que tu comprends gamin à problèmes ? » Dit Zoro avec un sourire déterminé. Sanji sourit à son tour.

- « Heh, les adultes sont désespérants. »

- « Toi.. C'est la faute à qui a ton avis ? »

Ils s'étaient relevés, Sanji ramassait son briquet et Zoro ses lunettes.

- « …Hey. Le blond regardait son briquet avant de sortir : Je veux vite avoir mon diplôme. »

- « Ne soit pas si pressé. Peu importe, on aura beaucoup de temps après la remise. Profite un max de tes années d'étudiant. »

Le dit étudiant regardait son professeur d'un air surpris.

- « Pourquoi t'as l'air si surpris ? »

- « Incroyable… Juste maintenant tu ressemblais vraiment à un professeur. »

- « Tu sais vraiment comment m'énerver. » (;-_-)

- « Hey, hey. »

- « Huh ? C'est quoi maintenant ? »

Sanji s'était jeté sur la bouche de Zoro léchant ses lèvres en se retirant. Le vert ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. (un peu en retard, bah oui pour ses neurones le pauvre :okjesors: ) Il prit le menton du blond en le secouant de gauche à droite en lui gueulant « OU EST-CE QUE TU TE CROIS ? ». Pauvre Sanji, secoué comme un pruneau.

- « Urggggghh, j'ai compris, j'ai compris, j'ai compris ! »

_C'était proche. Je ne peux pas baisser ma garde quand il est là… ! _(Imaginez un Zoro avec une gueule comme ça : èoé tout haletant… C'est bon ? Ok on reprend !)

- « Ne t'alarmes pas, y'aura pas d'autres attaque surprise. ('_';)

- Je serais sûr d'attendre jusqu'à la remise des diplômes. »

Zoro se gratta la nuque avant de rejoindre son « élève » et sortit un gros soupir.

_Oi, j'vais être à sa merci._

- « Pourquoi tu soupir ? (;è_é)

* * *

THE BIG (PAS) END. Je vais traduire un autre doujin =D Pour le chapitre suivant ce sera LEMON miam miam (je vous voit dansez chez vous, LOL)

_Honorifique : Après un nom comme "-san" ou "-kun"_

Aurevoir o(^_^o)


End file.
